Fred Bonaparte
Fred Bonaparte is a direct descendant of French general Napoleon Bonaparte, and a resident at Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. In his mind, he is locked in a battle over control of his body with Napoleon. Having lost so many times, he had given up all hope of ever recovering his sanity when Razputin came to give him a hand. His mind, Waterloo World, can be fully explored by using the Psycho-Portal on him. Background Fred was once chief orderly at the Asylum. He took an interest in the withdrawn inmate Crispin Whytehead, making it his mission to get Crispin to communicate with other people. He decided to use play therapy to do so, using a board game known as Waterloo-O. The therapy seemed to work all too well, however; while it did allow Crispin to come out of his shell, he proved to be devastatingly good at the game. Fred lost a humiliating 27 times in a row, causing the genetic memory of his ancestor Napoleon Bonaparte (who was sick of seeing his descendant lose to a "feeble-minded invalid") to awaken inside him and take control. From then on, Fred was forced to play the same board game again and again until he could win against Napoleon and prove himself at least a bit worthy of the family name after all. Story When Razputin enters the Asylum's lower floors, he immediately hears Fred shouting about losing his battle, and Crispin telling him to be quiet. He quickly learns Fred believes himself to be Napoleon, and decides to help him out of his delusions. With Razputin's help, Napoleon is defeated, leaving Fred sane once more. Razputin helps him out of the straitjacket that bound his arms for so long, and he vows to go and strangle Crispin for what he put him through. But not before taking a refreshing nap, without ancestors to bother him. Later on, when Raz uses the elevator to get up to the upper floors of the Asylum, Fred confronts Crispin and chases him out of the room (it is unknown if any strangling or violence actually took place). If Razputin later returns to the Lower Floors, Fred will be back where he was before, playing his makeshift board game, but this time because he finds it fun and wants to "run a few new strategies through his head." He also seems to have permanently inherited Napoleon's proud, upright way of walking. Right before the destruction of the Asylum, Fred jumps out of a window to his freedom, and meets up with the other inmates. His comment to Boyd triggers a reaction, making him throw his molotov milkbottle into the courtyard and wrecking Thorney Towers in a fiery explosion. Trivia *Fred's voice actor, André Sogliuzzo, also voiced Napoleon Bonaparte. *If the player uses Clairvoyance on Fred, he sees Raz as a Napoleonic general. *Fred has really small arms, possibly the size of Raz's. However, in his level's Memory Vaults, Fred's arms appear much longer. They might have atrophied and shrunk after being in a straitjacket for so long, or his memories of the events might be slightly subjective. Gallery Fred_concept.jpg|An original concept for Fred. FredBonaparte_concept2.jpg|Original Concept art of Fred looking out at his kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients